Something Just Like This
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Contents of this story might looks like siquel of 'Confession', but this spinoff/Elena(Mira) and Monika(IQ) haven't had a good time for while. But chance that can have a good time. How they are gonna spend that time? (NSFW, lemon)


The enthusiasm of a women's love is even beyond the biographer's

-Jane Austen-

After Elena María 'Mira' Álvarez and Monika 'IQ' Weiss's relationship got deeper, their sex life has began. Sometimes they went to strip club, sometimes they had a good time. Rarely they dominate(BDSM) each other. But lately they have not enjoyed sex life because they were busy lately.

One day, Elena woke up at 6:00. It was early then other operators wake up time. Elena's hair condition was a mess and her eyes were red. Elena's focus was on getting caught like a drug addict. Elena barely controlled her weary body. Elena took the supplies for the shower and headed for the shower. While heading for the shower, Elena met Monika. They walked together without saying if they were tired.

They arrived at shower room. Elena gave Monika something to soothe her tiredness. "What is this?" "I bought this when I visited South Korea. Grace(Dokkaebi) said this is good for soothe tiredness." Monika open it and swallow it without hesitation. When Monika swallowed it, she coughed. "What the hell is this! This is too bitter." "Red ginseng concentrate. Good to soothe tiredness." "I will never eat this even I die." Elena laughed and said, "Okay" Monika rinsed her mouth with water and spit it out. "Well, at least this help to soothe tiredness." And then they started to took of their cloth.

Elena took of her cloth first. Monika only took off her jacket and she was tying her hair. Elena got close to Monika and hugged Monika from behind. Monika surprised. "Du hast den Mist aus mir rausgeschreckt."(You scared the crap outta me). Anything to say?" And Monika took off her pants. "I think we couldn't enjoy our sex life, so I think it's time to bring back our usual sex life." "I can't argue about that." Elena put her hands on Monika's shoulder and said, "So… I think time to have good time has come." "I think so." And then Monika and Elena quickly took off their last remaining under wear. After they took off their last remaining underwear, Elena hold Monika's hand and drag to her shower room.

Monika locked the door. Elena did not want to be disturbed, so she adjusted the water temperature in the tap. Elena set perfect water temperature and only remaining job was just enjoying good time. Elena got close to Monika and kissed her. While kiss Monika, Elena push her to the wall. They started to kiss each other really aggressively like a hunter who found the target. Elena grabbed Monika's thick butt while kissing her and Monika also grabbed Elena's sexy wrist. And then Elena gripped tightly around Monika's firm breasts.

Suddenly Elena knelt and touched all of Monika's lower body by hand. Elena started to caress Monika by licking with her tongue. First, Elena started with lick calf. Monika could felt every touch of Elena's long tongue and grabbed Monika's thick butt. Monika moaned really hard. And then Elena licked every part of lower body, but Elena saved that part for climax. Monika was able to barely say. "Kiss me hard, Elena... Make me love you…" Elena understood and moved to between Monika's sexy thighs. And then Elena lean bit forward and start to lick Monika's pussy harder then lollipop. As soon as Elena started to licked Monika's pussy, shower room was filled with Monika's loud moan.

Elena's skillful licking made Monika's body bent. "Huh… Huh… oh mein gott…"(oh my god) It was a signal for cum. "Elena… huh… oh mein gott…" Monika finally cum. Elena didn't miss a drop. "Huh… huh… I love you, Elena." "I love you too, Moni" After then they switched their position. Monika kissed Elena first and then started to caress every part of her body. Monika's tongue headed Elena's big firm breasts. Monika started to suck Elena nipples hard af and grabbed her big and round butt with her bare hand. Elena moaned louder than Monika and barely opened her mouth "Huh… huh… Besame fuerte(Kiss me hard)" Monika couldn't understand Elena's Spanish, but Monika knew what Elena wanted. So Monika started to suck hard and grabbed more tight. Elena started experience extreme sexual pleasure that she never experienced before. Elena's body bent like a ball trajectory that Stephen Curry shot at the middle of the basketball court.

And then Monika knelt and flip her hair back. Monika moved bit forward and started to caress calf first and thigh was second. You might wondering why Monika didn't go to highlight directly. Elena moaned really hard and she was bit tired, so Monika gave her time to took a break. Back to story. Monika's tongue headed for highlight. Monika started to lick Elena's pussy hard af. Elena moaned really hard. That was loudest moan that human can make. Elena couldn't open her mouth because it was really hard. Monika kept licking Elena' pussy. Suddenly, Elena hit a wall with her fist. It was a signal for cum. Monika understand that signal and started lick harder. Seconds later, Elena cum. Monika didn't miss a drop and make sure every drop of sticky liquid headed to her mouth. Monika stood up and shared with Elena that Monika put in her mouth by kiss.

They looked each other straight and Elena said, "I wish we could have good time often." "Me too." Elena kissed Monika and said, "I love you so much." "I love you too. Stay with me forever." "I won't leave you forever, baby." And they heard sound from outside, so they acted normal like nothing happened. Someone opened the door. Elena looked at the door. It was new female operator 'Claire Birkin' from SFSG(Special Force Support Group). She studied chemistry and biology at Harvard University and graduate school. She has a Ph.D. in chemistry and biology at the age of 23. She didn't know what happened in the shower room. While they out of the shower room, they said hi to Claire. Claire also said hi to them.

Ps. 'Claire Birkin' is gonna be shown at next story.


End file.
